


Magic Number

by Velace



Series: The Emma Swan Problem [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: In which Regina probably wishes she could figure out how to stop portals from being attracted to her wife.





	Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make myself tired and writing down stupid ideas.

Seven children.

_Seven._

Emma can't stop staring at them all, eyes darting every once in a while to their mothers before zeroing straight back in on their little cherub faces. Her and Regina are older in this universe by maybe 5 years, and their kids— their kids are all so, _so_ adorable. An adult Henry stands smack dab in the middle, towering over them and looking gargantuan at what must be over six feet tall.

"Emma?"

"Regina," she whispers, "Seven..."

"I can count," Regina says with only a hint of incredulity in her voice.

"You adopted _seven_ kids."

"You said you wanted a big family."

Emma nods, unaware that it hadn't been her Regina who spoke, distracted as she tries to memorize each and every one of their faces. She wants to gather them all in her arms and take them back home. She'd happily put up with another Regina bossing her about, and share both with another version of herself for the chance of _this_.

After an extended silence in which she studies them and they study her in turn, the her from this universe huffs. "Am I the only wondering why there are two of us?"

"She likes to throw herself into random portals to break up the monotony of small town life," Regina drawls, incredulity turned amusement.

"It was an _accident_ ," Emma protests. That isn't to say she _hasn't_ walked into a portal on purpose before. She's a curious person, but this time really was an accident. She didn't even _see_ the portal before it swallowed her up. She was lucky she'd been holding Regina's hand at the time, because Regina would never have believed _this_.

"Yes dear."

"Can you get back?"

"We'll manage," Regina replies. "We always do."

"I want more," Emma states suddenly. Decisively, entirely oblivious to the conversation going on without her.

A brow rises. "Portals?"

"Children." She shoots Regina a glare because Regina _knew_ and Emma _knows_ she knew. It was just like her to be difficult for no reason whatsoever. " _Seven_ , Regina."

"I am not adopting six more children, Emma."

Perfectly willing to compromise, she suggests, "Five?"

The brow rises again, only higher this time before Regina drawls, "You can have one."

"Four."

"One," Regina repeats, eyes narrowing in a way that lets Emma know she's extremely close to receiving a fireball to her head.

It doesn't deter her.

Much.

"Three."

Regina allows her gaze to fall on the children. Emma can _see_ the moment she softens, and cracks. Regina sighs. "Two, you can carry the third."

Emma grins. It's not seven, but four is a great start. With a little effort on her part, she's confident she'll be able to push Regina up to six in future. "Deal."

She jumps, forgetting briefly there is another her present when her voice fills the air and she hasn't even opened her mouth. "I wish our arguments were that short," her counterpart murmurs.

Regina's counterpart smirks. "Keep dreaming, Swan."


End file.
